My Bad Boy
by Plumaluna196
Summary: No es por amor, no es esa clase de sentimientos, es solo sexo. Una manera de sentirse libres, Loki y Thor lo acuerdan una noche misteriosa la primera vez en un Bar, pero las cosas nunca terminan bien para un adolescente y un hombre mayor.
1. Marcas

**Marcas.**

Demasiado tarde para llegar a casa desde la escuela y se estaba arriesgando a cruzar la puerta delantera a pesar de que conocía de memoria los monólogos que Laufey hacía todos los días a modo de regaño por ser un hijo irresponsable y desconsiderado con sus progenitores, entre tantas otras cosas a las que Loki hacía oídos sordos. Para él era muchísimo mejor pasar por alto todas aquellas situaciones que ponerse a discutir por lo indiscutible. Siempre llegaría tarde de la escuela y el acuerdo justo para todos jamás iba a suceder.

-¡Loki!-Chilló dando un golpe fuerte con el puño a la mesa del comedor-¿Me estas escuchando?

-Si.-Mintió intentando no hacer contacto visual con su padre mientras fijaba la vista en alguna mancha del techo.

-Farbauti, es tu turno de hablar con él -Suspiró rindiéndose ante la evidente indiferencia de su hijo de 15 años.

Su madre, que había permanecido en silencio por los últimos 15 minutos del monologo de Laufey, se levantó de su silla y caminó directamente hasta donde se encontraba de pié su hijo. Era una mujer bastante alta y con un cuerpo ancho pero bien formado, intimidaría a cualquiera menos a Loki a pesar de que este era demasiado pequeño en comparación a la gran estatura de sus padres y tan delgado como una niña, sin músculos.

-Loki Laufeyson.-pronunció tan seria que el pequeño loki sintió un escalofrío recorrerle toda la columna vertebral de extremo a extremo.

Los ojos de Loki permanecieron inmutables solo hasta que su madre se agachó sobre la alfombra y le levantó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, intentando inútilmente zafarse del agarre de sus tobillos delgados y pálidos.

-¡Qué rayos!-Exclamó en protesta.

Las rodillas de Loki estaban peladas y rojas, rojas a diferencia de su pálida y todavía infantil piel sin ningún rastro de vello. Su madre lo sabía, lo sabía y ese era el fin. Un nudo en la garganta y las palabras no fueron capaces de salir. Pero ninguna palabra fue necesaria. Farbauti sabía lo que esas marcas significaban, Laufey continuaba estupefacto junto a la mesa del comedor aparentemente sin entender lo que acababa de suceder.

-A tu habitación, ahora.-Ordenó Farbauti y Loki no tuvo más remedio que correr escaleras arriba.

Le dio una patada al baúl de caoba junto a su escritorio repleto de libros sobre ciencia, astrofísica y alguna que otra tarea de matemáticas aburrida a medio terminar. Aburrido de que sus padres le consideraran un infante que necesitaba control sobre todo lo que hacía, él lo ha hecho todo. Se encerró antes de que llegaran hasta él los gritos de sus padres nuevamente discutiendo por su culpa, tenía más en mente ahora de lo que realmente necesitaba y acercándose hasta el borde de su cama se apoyó mientras deslizaba sus pantalones por sus piernas infantiles, ahí estaban las marcas rojas en sus rodillas prueba irrefutable de la increíble tarde que pasó en los brazos de aquel grandote rubio que conoció en un bar. Sonrió recordando el toque de sus enormes manos sobre su piel fría recorriéndolo completamente mientras fijaba sus ojos azules en los verdes saboreando su boca como si se tratase de un caramelo, un caramelo prohibido.

La idea de que su madre lo descubriera lo sacudió de vuelta a la realidad. No fue necesario decir nada porque de alguna manera Farbauti siempre se las arreglaba para descubrir todos los secretos que se le pudiesen estar ocultando. Ahora su pregunta más grande era cómo Farbauti se dio cuenta que esas marcas estaban bajo sus pantalones, sus impecables pantalones que muy cuidadosamente dobló sobre el borde de la cama antes de que llegara de rodillas al suelo justo frente a él, justo frente a Thor.

-Deberé tener más cuidado para la próxima-se dijo a si mismo mientras sentía vibrar su celular sobre la mesa de noche. Un mensaje.

**De: Thor.**

**¿Repites? **


	2. El Tren

La estación del metro estaba demasiado repleta para el gusto de Loki. Demasiada gente apretada, empujándose sin piedad los unos a los otros para llegar al primer vagón pareciendo animales salvajes. Aún no comprendía por qué Thor escogió aquel lugar tan poco privado para reunirse con él a "escondidas". Observando de lado a lado con tantas personas le fue difícil distinguir la melena despeinada del rubio abriéndose paso hasta él sonriéndole como la primera vez, sin quitarle la vista de encima en ningún momento y sin importarle si pasaba por sobre todos para llegar hasta él.

-Llegaste temprano-le dijo parándose junto a Loki sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto.

-¿Cuál es la razón de que escogieras este lugar para verme?

-Siempre te cuestionas todo, verdad-Rió mientras miraba hacia el otro lado de la estación.

-Usualmente.

-Tomaremos el próximo tren, solo sígueme.

Thor se adelantó unos metros y Loki temió perderlo de vista. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, la emoción de estar haciendo algo deliciosamente prohibido era lo que lo impulsaba a seguir en este juego que recién comenzaba para ambos. Solo se dejó llevar cuando una mano agarró su muñeca y lo empujó hacia adelante para subirse al vagón conteniendo la respiración al abrirse paso entre la multitud y abordar el tren que lo llevaría a vivir otra noche de diversión intensa. Cuando las puertas se cerraron y el tren avanzó un inesperado brazo bronceado y musculoso le rodeó la cintura sobresaltándolo y haciéndole recuperar la respiración contenida aunque esta vez más agitado. Thor lo apretó contra su cuerpo haciéndole sentir como poco a poco su erección comenzaba a crecer al interior de sus pantalones ubicándola estratégicamente en el trasero de Loki. El movimiento de vaivén no tardó en comenzar mientras a loki se le encendían las mejillas e intentaba controlar también su propia erección para que nadie de las personas que estaban tras él pudieran sentirla.

-¿Qué haces?-dijo casi jadeante.

-Esto…-le contestó presionando su miembro más aún contra su pequeño trasero- es lo que tú me provocas.

Loki absolutamente sonrojado intentó inútilmente ignorar un par de miradas de las personas paradas a su alrededor mientras la mano de Thor conducía a la suya hacia atrás para agarrar su miembro por sobre los pantalones. Descaradamente el rubio gimió en su oído al sentir su toque y todo ruido alrededor de ellos pareció silenciarse. Era absolutamente imposible contenerse y Loki no perdió el tiempo pensando en que los descubrirían y comenzó a recorrer con su pequeña mano el miembro endurecido de Thor una y otra vez mientras este continuaba soltando pequeños y roncos gemidos solo para él.

-Continua- le ordenó al sentir que el tren se detenía en la próxima estación y más gente repletaba el vagón.

Poco a poco la multitud los aprisionó contra la pared y Loki no siguió perdiendo el tiempo. Aprovechó el momento perfecto para desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y llegar directamente hasta su enorme erección. Acarició la punta suavemente con sus dedos sintiendo su humedad y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al pensar que podría saborearlo en poco tiempo cuando llegaran a su destino.

Poco a poco la multitud los aprisionó contra la pared y Loki no siguió perdiendo el tiempo. Aprovechó el momento perfecto para desabrochar el pantalón del rubio y llegar directamente hasta su enorme erección. Acarició la punta suavemente con sus dedos sintiendo su humedad y no pudo evitar lamerse los labios al pensar que podría saborearlo en poco tiempo cuando llegaran a su destino. Era enorme, grueso, duro, su mano lo apretó con fuerza mientras en su mente se imaginaba a Thor penetrándolo lentamente, subiendo y bajando con su mano imitó el movimiento de su mente mientras una traviesa mano le apretaba fuertemente su trasero. Thor estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por contener sus gemidos, era jodidamente enviciante sentir la pequeña mano de Loki recorrer cada centímetro de su miembro húmedo una y otra vez.

El movimiento se hizo más rápido a medida que el tren aumentaba su velocidad al entrar en uno de los túneles y pronto las conexiones de luz fallaron dejando a todo el vagón en la más absoluta oscuridad. Con su mano libre Thor empujó a Loki hacia abajo y lo obligó a arrodillarse delante de él, no tendrían mucho tiempo pero él no necesitaría demasiado después de que Loki lo estuviera masturbando por gran parte del viaje. Él obedeció sin pensarlo y como pudo se acomodó en el suelo del vagón en plena oscuridad, primero acarició con su mano pero la urgencia de Thor lo llevó directamente a engullir su miembro sin piedad, mientras este dirigía el movimiento de vaivén con sus manos. Loki como pudo se soltó de su agarre algo molesto, definitivamente no le gustaba que le indicaran que hacer porque él lo sabía perfectamente. Nuevamente dirigió el miembro de Thor a su boca y esta vez lo hizo lentamente, primero saboreando la punta y succionándola con pequeños movimientos, poco a poco lo tuvo todo en su boca y en un par de movimientos sintió como Thor se venía deliciosamente al interior de su pequeña boca sin piedad, tragó todo su semen justo a tiempo para que salieran del túnel mientras el rubio lo tiraba desde su delgado brazo hacia arriba quedando frente a frente.

-Increíble-le dijo Thor mirando hacia otro lado mientras loki lamía sus labios aún húmedos.

-Increíble-le dijo Thor mirando hacia otro lado mientras loki lamía sus labios aún húmedos.

-¿Repites?

El tren poco a poco fue deteniéndose en la última estación. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par y toda la gente fue bajando rápidamente. Thor ni siquiera le sonrió de vuelta para responder a la pregunta de Loki, con absoluta indiferencia lo empujó hacia un lado para bajar. Al momento en que Loki intentó seguirlo el rubio lo apartó hacia un lado de la estación y lo puso contra la pared de concreto.

-No me sigas-le ordenó ahora sin preocuparse de que alguien los viera a pesar de que estaban en una posición bastante poco adecuada para un adolescente de 15 años y un hombre de 35.

Vio como el rubio se alejaba entre la multitud y el continuó parado en la estación sin ir a ningún lugar. Sin pensar, solo enfadado por la reacción de Thor. Estaba claro de que esto era un juego, un juego para ambos, un juego prohibido, peligroso.


	3. Sin Respuestas

-Laufeyson, Señor Laufeyson-replicó una voz ronca en la parte trasera de su cabeza.

El gran libro de historia cayó sobre su mesa haciendo volar las hojas sueltas sobre las cuales dibujaba hace un rato, antes de perderse en la asombrosa vista que le ofrecía su puesto junto a la ventana, la lluvia torrencial golpeteando con fuerza en los vidrios y a escasos centímetros con algo de dificultad un pequeño árbol intentaba mantenerse en pié.

-¡Laufeyson! esta será la última vez que debo despertarlo durante mi clase.

El maestro Clark sonaba tan enfadado como de costumbre, siempre regañando a los alumnos e intentando demostrar que aún le quedaba algo de autoridad sobre los adolescentes de su clase. Porque Historia suena aburrido hasta en pronunciarlo. Pero durante los meses anteriores a los encuentros pasionales entre Loki y Thor el ambiente en general, el clima, estaba algo más tenso de lo normal. Quizá era la forma en que el universo se pronunciaba en tal situación.

Los ojos verde esmeralda se encontraron con los grises un breve segundo, Loki lo hizo a propósito solo para desafiar a su maestro, porque lo observó con tal indiferencia, con tal asco que el hombre mayor comenzó a sudar, doblando una y otra vez una ya arrugada hoja con sus dedos amarillos por la nicotina mientras se paseaba detrás de su escritorio. El silencio se hizo en la sala de clases, solo la lluvia, el viento del invierno colándose por las ventanas podridas y una tos que intentaba romper con la incomodidad del momento.

-Loki Laufeyson, salga de mi sala, ahora-Ordenó intentando recuperar el control.

El joven obedeció por que de todos modos no quería estar en ese desagradable lugar. Su mente estaba con Thor, el tren, el bar, en aquella pequeña habitación de motel con olor a humedad y tierra, las mejillas rojas ante el pudor de ser por primera vez visto desnudo por otra persona, ambas rodillas raspadas por la fricción ejercida sobre la alfombra. Todas sus cosas fueron guardadas arrugadas al interior de su bolso negro solo para salir lo más rápido de lo que fuera permitido. Si había algo que le agradara en invierno era caminar bajo la lluvia y mojarse.

* * *

**Necesito verte hoy.**

**Loki.**

Era su tercer mensaje durante el día y todavía no conseguía una respuesta. Guardó el celular bajó su almohada y se durmió.

Estaba molesto, se sentía usado y molesto, pero más lo primero que lo segundo y viceversa.

* * *

Cumpliría 16 años a fin de mes. No tenía muchos amigos que invitar pero cualquier cosa le serviría para distraerse.

Uno de ellos, Balder, le consiguió una credencial falsa para ingresar a un local nocturno para jóvenes universitarios. El sujeto de la foto se parecía bastante a él, cabello negro cayendo hasta los hombros, un poco más bronceado y de ojos azules. Pero les serviría de todos modos.

-Hey Loki!-lo atrapó por la espalda una chica de segundo año de la cual no recordaba su nombre-¿no te emociona la idea de ir a un bar?

Sonaba bastante infantil, pero la morena no se equivocaba, le emocionaba la idea porque de cierta forma existía la "mínima" posibilidad de encontrarse con Thor, y eso era suficiente para él.

Loki le sonrió en respuesta, aunque no era la primera vez que pisaba un bar con una credencial falsa.

* * *

La chica se llamaba Jane, lo descubrió un par de días después durante el almuerzo.

No le pareció agradable al principio, no lo iba a hacer ahora luego de que invitara a todo el grupo de nerds de laboratorio a su fiesta.


	4. Invitaciones

**Invitaciones.**

Faltaban un par de semanas para su celebración de cumpleaños, en todo ese tiempo no se había sacado de encima su credencial falsa temiendo que Farbauti la encontrara mientras registraba su habitación. Mujer astuta.

El laboratorio de ciencias era un alboroto cada vez que él entraba, todos sus compañeros le saludaban amablemente y hablando sobre la fiesta a la cual "supuestamente" estaban invitados. No supo a qué hora pasó pero pronto todos ellos tenían una credencial falsificada cortesía del equipo de Informática compuesto por los de último año, que también estaban invitados. El cálculo de personas que esa noche asistirían no era oficial, pero las cifras circulaban entre los 100 y algo. Lo más extraño de todo es que Loki jamás fue uno de los alumnos populares o que se destacara por sus habilidades para sociabilizar con todo el mundo, porque todo este enredo comenzó tiempo atrás cuando aparecieron un par de credenciales conseguidas por...

-Balder, tenemos que hablar- suspiró.

Se apoyó sobre el casillero del castaño para impedirle el paso, llevaba un montón de libros que estaban a punto de caer de sus brazos y no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

-¡Pues dime! si se estropean estos libros...-

-¡No me importa!-golpeó con el puño en el casillero metálico obligando al resto de las personas a su alrededor a mirar en su dirección.-Tu armaste esto, ahora arréglalo.

* * *

De verdad que Balder intentó arreglarlo. Él y Loki llevaban una especie de extraña amistad desde el jardín de niños, se hablaban de vez en cuando y era agradable, almorzaron un par de veces, y eso fue todo. Intentó arreglarlo pero convencer a más de 100 personas de que la fiesta era privada cuando todos consiguieron credenciales falsas con los alumnos de la sala de informática que estaban arriesgando su fiesta de graduación si llegaran a ser descubiertos, era más que complicado.

-No te preocupes Balder, entenderá-Jane trataba de consolarlo mientras hacía rodar una manzana verde sobre la mesa del comedor de estudiantes.

-No lo entiendes.-

-¿A Loki?.-

Balder atrapó la manzana cuando rodaba a su lado y la arrojó directo al basurero. Era evidente de que nadie le haría caso a él, no ahora. Tendría que ingeniárselas de otra forma para poder arreglar su desastre.

* * *

-Tengo un Plan.-

Atrapó a Loki justo a la salida del baño, por un momento tuvo la impresión de que este lo estaba evitando por que tardó media jornada en encontrarlo en la escuela que ni siquiera era tan grande.

-¿Puedo lavarme las manos primero?-Rió al notar la emoción en el rostro de Balder.

Lo puso de buen humor por que la frase de Balder "Tengo un plan" realmente significaba que era bueno, en general. Se abrochó sus pantalones negros de jeans mientras intentaba abrirse paso entre la cantidad de alumnos que se agrupaban a la hora del receso a fumar a escondidas en el baño. Loki nunca había fumado, pero tenía una lista mental de todas las posibles cosas que él hizo y que probablemente ninguno de los que estaban en ese momento peleándose por llegar a los lavabos había pensado.

No pasó inadvertido para Balder que justo detrás de Loki surgió otro estudiante tratando pasar desapercibido.

-Pero que Mier...-la mirada de Loki lo silenció enseguida-Ok, no diré nada.

-Comienza a hablar ahora por qué no me queda mucho tiempo para llegar a literatura.

Se apartaron hacia un rincón, el estudiante que salió detrás de Loki en el baño parecía de primer año, y ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de subirse el cierre.

-Bien-comenzó con un enorme suspiro-el problema es que todos irán al mismo lugar...

interrumpió sonando sarcástico.

-¡Entonces lo único que debemos hacer es ir a un lugar distinto!-Exclamó.

El rostro de Loki se iluminó enseguida, era tan básica la solución que le asombraba que no se le hubiera ocurrido primero a él. Lo mejor de todo es que tenía el sitio perfecto al cual ir.

* * *

Su celular vibró en su bolsillo durante la clase de literatura. Tuvo que abandonar la sala para no contenerse las ganas de saltar cuando leyó el tan anhelado mensaje de Thor.

**Estoy desocupado esta noche.**

**Sugiere un lugar para encontrarnos.**

**THOR.**


	5. Jacuzzi

Viernes por la noche y la ciudad estaba repleta de lugares en los cuales concertar un encuentro clandestino. Siguiendo su instinto consiguió un buen lugar, era agradable, eso pensaba, seguramente era algo que quizá a Thor le podría gustar. Todo estaba pensado para él. Siempre era así.

Sus padres habían salido temprano a casa de unos viejos amigos, la familia Odinson, o algo parecido. En realidad no puso demasiada atención en ello, Lo único que sabía era que estaba camino a encontrarse con "Él".

Escogió una chaqueta de cuero negra y unos jeans azules. Algo que lo hiciera lucir mayor. Anteriormente no había tenido problemas y esta vez esperaba con ansias estrenar su nueva credencial de identificación falsa en la puerta del Motel escogido.

Sonreía mientras esperaba pacientemente que Thor llegara al encuentro. Revisó su celular un par de veces para comprobar que el mensaje con la dirección había sido correctamente enviado esa tarde. La noche se hacía sentir cruda sin tapujos, sentía frio. Frio y nerviosismo.

* * *

-Lo siento, tuve un asunto...-intentó explicarse el rubio en cuanto llegó al encuentro- no lo entenderías.

Fueron 37 minutos exactos de retraso, Loki lo sabía perfectamente por que activó el cronometro en su celular al momento de chequear el mensaje. Aun así su rostro se iluminó en el momento en que sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules ojos de Thor que lo miraban atento bajo las luces de la calle.

-Entiendo.- Respondió, intentando sonar tranquilo - vamos adentro.

Loki hizo un gesto invitándolo a pasar y Thor caminó a su lado sin siquiera rozarlo.

Gracias al cielo Loki era alto, porque la recepcionista que los atendió, al verlos a primera instancia, no se tomó la molestia de pedirles identificaciones.

Directamente desde la página web del lugar pudo escoger la habitación que utilizarían. El lugar tenía diferentes ambientaciones, pero para no parecer infantil escogió una con tendencias un poco más "reales". La habitación era enorme, realmente valía el dinero gastado. La cama era digna de un rey, con aterciopeladas sábanas blancas, cortinas rojas con detalles dorados colgando desde el techo, cubriendo las paredes grisáceas y lo más importante, lo que destacaba del resto de la decoración, un enorme trono dorado instalado en el centro, un trono, el trono de un rey.

-Bien.-asintió Thor con la cabeza mientras giraba observante alrededor de la habitación- creo que esto será divertido.

En el lado izquierdo de la habitación una cuarto de baño les hacia la espera. Un jacuzzi con el agua preparada, emanando esencia de vainilla, los llamaba incitantes con cada emanación de vapor. Thor se quitó su camisa roja y la arrojó despreocupadamente al suelo. Loki lo observaba detenidamente aún de pie junto al trono cuando una mano fuerte alcanzó la suya, bruscamente y lo llevó hasta los pies del jacuzzi haciendo chocar sus rodillas con el borde de este.

-Nos daremos un baño primero,- le ordenó - estoy cansado.

Entonces sin preparación alguna comenzó a desvestirlo. Se situó tras él, lo tomó desde los hombros y tiró de su chaqueta de cuero hasta hacerla caer. La camisa blanca que Loki llevaba desapareció de un solo y violento tirón, dejándolo expuesto con el torso desnudo. Thor se detuvo un momento para observar la piel de niño que tenía en frente. Era lisa y blanca, sin marcas ni mancha alguna, acarició con la punta de sus dedos la curvatura de sus hombros y al sentir el tacto de esa piel suave, recordó porque había ido al encuentro.

-Quítate los pantalones- Ordenó mientras se distanciaba lentamente. Ordenes, todo siempre eran órdenes.

Loki obedeció, enredándose un par de veces, hipnotizado por la figura perfecta que tenía delante de él. La espalda ancha y musculosa, perfectamente formada que brillaba de un tono cálido y bronceado. Y sus movimientos reflejados en cada uno de sus músculos mientras se inclinaba para retirarse la ropa interior negra que llevaba, dejando a la vista trasero torneado divinamente.

Thor se giró a observarlo mientras se introducía lentamente de espaldas en el agua caliente y perfumada del jacuzzi, observando con una mirada absolutamente perversa, mientras Loki continuaba batallando con sus jeans parado justo en frente de él.

-Vamos, no seamos tímidos ahora- Se burló.

Loki tomó aquello como un desafío. Enfadado porque no quería parecer demasiado infantil para el gusto de Thor, que de seguro tenía muchísima más experiencia que él en el tema del sexo, dejó caer sus jeans al suelo dejando al descubierto su absoluta desnudez. Su piel pálida y lisa, sus músculos apenas marcados en sus brazos, y sus curvas indefinidas por la edad le daban una apariencia de prohibida juventud. Thor, que quedó con la boca abierta al contemplar su perfección, para él, no existía otra cosa en el mundo que desear poseer en esos momentos.

El rubio no perdió el tiempo, y justo cuando Loki estaba sumergiéndose lentamente en el agua caliente y humeante lo tomó de las caderas en un rápido movimiento montándolo sobre él. Las mejillas de Loki se encendieron de inmediato al sentir el contacto de su miembro erecto con el de Thor, que sobresalía levemente del agua.

-Thor...-jadeó Loki al momento en que el rubio atrapó su trasero y comenzó a masajearlo con sus manos una y otra vez formando círculos.

Thor lo calló con un torpe beso, mordiendo sus labios delgados, saboreando su húmeda lengua y embriagándose con el sabor de su boca.

No había tiempo para palabras, porque después, las palabras sobrarían.

Thor se acercó despacio hasta la entrada de Loki y al momento de tener el primer contacto observó sus ojos verde esmeralda en busca de aprobación, no es que la necesitara. Al no encontrar respuesta solo se abrió paso en su interior sin piedad, fuertemente, sin considerar que aquello era una intromisión en un lugar inexplorado para cualquiera de los dos. Primero metió un solo dedo formando pequeños círculos en el interior del pequeño y luego le siguió otro repitiendo el mismo movimiento. Loki se aferraba al torso de Thor enterrando su rostro en su hombro mientras intentaba no gemir demasiado alto. Era su primera vez. La primera vez que alguien lo tocaba así y lo estaba disfrutando. El agua caliente se sentía demasiado agradable y aumentaba su excitación con cada movimiento tortuoso de los dedos de Thor. Intentaba seguirle el ritmo con sus caderas subiendo y bajando, mientras sus miembros se rozaban bajo el agua caliente del jacuzzi.

-¿Estás listo?- le susurró suavemente el rubio en su oído mientras Loki se aferraba de borde del jacuzzi presionando sus bordes con sus manos, tratando de sobreponerse a la excitación que estaba sintiendo. Intentó hablar pero todo lo que salía de su boca en esos momentos eran gemidos, jadeos, provocado por el placer ante el contacto del otro.

En ese momento Thor se detuvo y luego de sacar sus dedos, agarró por la cintura a Loki y lo levantó unos centímetros solo para acomodar su grueso miembro en la pequeña entrada ya preparada.

-¿Estarás bien?- Preguntó.

Loki asintió con la cabeza y con sus propias manos tomó el miembro erecto de Thor y lentamente se dejó caer sobre él. Era grande, tan grande para él y dolía, pero aun así no se detuvo hasta que Thor lo penetró por completo. Jadeó para recuperar el aliento y acostumbrarse al miembro de Thor en su interior, pero este no esperó otro segundo y atrapándolo de sus caderas comenzó a moverse rápido, una y otra vez provocando que de la garganta de Loki salieran cortos gritos sofocados, más de dolor que de placer.

-Ahh…Thor! -gritó Loki en una mezcla de dolor y placer mientras que el movimiento de ambos cuerpos provocaba que el agua comenzara a caer al suelo mojando de a poco el piso de la habitación.

Thor disminuyó su ritmo pero continuó penetrándolo, entrando y saliendo de él sin piedad, se sentía tan bien, era como poseerlo por completo, un juguete prohibido y delicioso que solo él podía disfrutar. Apretó las pequeñas piernas de Loki con fuerza para penetrarlo más profundo, sin escuchar los gritos de evidente dolor de su compañero. Sin escuchar nada más que su propio placer egoísta ignorando por completo como las uñas de Loki perforaban profundo en su espalda y en sus brazos en reacción a cada una de sus estocadas. Los movimientos aumentaron su intensidad cuando se sintió llegar al orgasmo sosteniéndolo desde sus caderas con fuerza al momento de que una corriente eléctrica recorría su cuerpo, Loki al mismo tiempo llegó al orgasmo cuando Thor comenzó a tocar ese punto sensible en su interior eyaculando sobre el abdomen de Thor, gimiendo y desgarrando con sus uñas los brazos del rubio. Thor lo hizo al instante al interior del pequeño cuerpo de Loki de forma abundante disminuyendo su agarre mientras observaba como ahora sus pequeños muslos blancos llevaban marcas violáceas y rojas como resultado.

-Lo...lo siento-pronunció débilmente mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Loki salió del agua del jacuzzi con algo de dificultad, le dolía todo el cuerpo ahora marcado por la evidente violencia de su compañero. Pero él tampoco estaba bien, ahora podía sentir el ardor al contacto con el agua aún caliente de las heridas que Loki hizo con sus propias uñas en la espalda, heridas, rasguños profundos que sangraban también en sus brazos. Loki se dejó caer sobre la cama agotado, tan agotado que se durmió de inmediato ante los ojos de Thor parado desnudo a su lado con su miembro todavía erecto.

* * *

Un especial agradecimiento a mi amiga y casi hermana Alice Quinn, por que sin ella se que esto no habría sido posible, te amo querida.

y Gracias a ustedes por leer esta historia! reviews Please ;)


	6. Amargo

Era demasiado temprano cuando despertó en medio de la habitación del Motel. La camarera estaba parada justo a los pies de la cama murmurando palabras que no entendía. Su cabeza estaba demasiado aturdida aún y lo único que sabía es que continuaba desnudo cubierto con una sábana blanca hasta el cuello.

-¡Vamos!-chilló jalando de las sabanas para intentar moverlo-¡necesito hacer la limpieza ahora!

-¡Esta bien!-intentó moverse con algo de dificultad hasta el borde de la cama, aferrándose con fuerza a la sabana intentando recordar donde había tirado su ropa.

La camarera lo observaba con curiosidad mientras él recogía sus pertenencias a un costado del jacuzzi, por un momento lo notó demasiado joven para estar en un lugar como ese, pero en realidad su trabajo no era ese así que solo fue paciente.

-Vístete, esperaré afuera-le dijo cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

Lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo, pero no encontró su ropa interior junto a sus pantalones ¿acaso Thor era una especie de psicópata? Lo había dejado solo en la habitación y lo más probable era que no pasara la noche ahí como lo hizo él. Un nudo se alojó en su garganta, se sentía usado otra vez, y no le agradaba, pero después de todo ese había sido el acuerdo ¿No era simplemente sexo? Comenzaba a sentir que necesitaba más de eso.

* * *

Regresó a casa cerca del medio día. Una nota sobre el escritorio de su padre confirmó lo que ya presentía al no ver el auto negro estacionado a la entrada de la casa. Como era costumbre, sus padres no pasarían el fin de semana con él, ellos preferían visitar a los amigos y divertirse antes de formar una vida familiar con su único hijo. No era como si realmente le importara porque después de todo eso era un poco más de diversión para él.

**"Aquí estaremos por si nos necesitas."**

Recitaba el papel amarillo adjuntado a otra hoja. Era la nota, la nota de sus padres junto a una tarjeta de invitación a un almuerzo de compromiso. El lugar, la hora, los invitados, todo aquello daba exactamente lo mismo, lo mismo porque todo lo que pudo leer en aquella hoja fue… THOR.

Podía pensar que solo era una mala coincidencia, si, solo eso. Pero es muy difícil encontrar a alguien que se llame "Thor" en un pueblo tan pequeño. -_Difícil, pero no imposible_- pensó guardando una esperanza de que todo aquello no fuera real.

Arrugó el papel con fuerza y lo lanzó hacía algún lugar de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas, no quería llorar, no iba a llorar. Estaba sintiéndose tonto por haber pensado por un momento que todo iba a tener un buen final, ¿pero realmente lo había hecho? solo era un niño, un niño jugando con un adulto, él era _su_ juguete, una marioneta con la cual divertirse cuando en algún momento se aburrió de su propia vida de oficina, solitario, rutinaria, era un tonto.

Entonces recordó el bar, la conversación, _esa_ noche.

* * *

Estaba frio. Oscuro, una noche de semana en la cual no muchos disfrutan el salir a beber algo luego de las clases. Encontró un pequeño y solitario bar universitario en una calle no muy concurrida de su ciudad. Su mochila pesaba cien kilos, cien kilos de problemas, resentimientos, tenía un nudo en la garganta que estaba seguro de poder desatar con una pequeña porción de vodka, o whisky tal vez, pero de solo pensarlo su boca se resecaba un poco.

No había letreros, solo luces y música suave de los 80's, probablemente una época a la que a Loki le hubiera gustado nacer, más por la música y las fiestas, que la terrible moda que se llevaba en esos años. Al entrar no pudo evitar sentir algo de temor, temor a que fuera expulsado del bar por ser menor de edad, pero a penas puso un pie al interior del recinto se percató de que nadie de los meseros que estaban alrededor se habían dado vuelta a mirarlo, pero después de todo escogió el rincón más oscuro que encontró para sentarse. El aire era ligero aroma a tabaco y alcohol, y lo aspiró hasta llenar sus pulmones con el.

- ¿Te vas a servir algo?.- Le interrumpió un hombre alto, con voz ronca.

Estaba parado junto a él pero aún así no pudo verle el rostro. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, demasiado asustado por lo que podría pasar a continuación, probablemente ser expulsado del bar.

-Tranquilo, yo no trabajo aquí.-Soltó una risita al sentir la incomodidad de Loki y ver como juntaba sus manos con nerviosismo encima de la mesa de madera.

El hombre se sentó frente a él, Loki ocultó su rostro inclinándose un poco más atrás hacia la oscuridad. Los ojos azules del sujeto que lo estaba mirando dejaban en evidencia que ya lo había descubierto, pero no dijo ni una palabra, solo se limitó a abrir levemente su boca y morderse con perversidad su labio inferior.

-Este sitio está ocupado.-

-Este sitio no es para menores de edad.-

-No voy a beber alcohol, solo necesitaba un sitio en el cual pasar el rato.-le respondió algo molesto por la intromisión.

El hombre rubio le hizo un gesto al mesero para que se acercara, haciendo que nuevamente el corazón de Loki estuviera a punto de explotar en su pecho, pero se distrajo un poco al notar como él se desordenaba su cabello largo hasta los hombros con su mano derecha.

-Hey...¿estás aquí?-le dijo moviendo su mano en frente de la cara de Loki que parecía hipnotizado, vagando en otros mundos.

-Oh, por supuesto.-respondió mientras sus mejillas se encendían a un rojo intenso.

-He pedido dos vasos de whisky, supongo que bebes.-

-Ehh...Ocasionalmente.-carraspeó incomodo, se sentía como un niño tonto.

Era algo extraño, algo extraño sucedía cuando la mirada azul y la verde esmeralda se encontraban aunque fuese por un segundo. Loki sentía perderse en sus ojos y en un momento ya no sabía de qué iba la conversación, tan solo observando cómo sus labios se movían, como los humedecía de vez en cuando hablando cosas que seguramente no valía la pena escuchar más que ver sus movimientos.

-Perdón por hablar tanto.-pronunció algo avergonzado el rubio mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás.-¡Ni siquiera nos hemos presentado!

Loki dio un salto en su silla al sentir gritar a viva y ronca voz a su compañero.

-Disculpa, mi nombre es Loki.-

-Loki...-sonrió, estaba acariciando su barba mal afeitada, pronunciado cada letra de su nombre con una impresionante suavidad.-Bueno Loki, mi nombre es Thor.

-Encantado de conocerte.-

Tomó su vaso de whisky con ambas manos y lo bebió al seco ante la mirada atenta de Thor, que volvía esta vez a lamerse los labios.

* * *

El teléfono no paró de sonar durante toda la tarde. Loki permanecía tendido en el suelo de la oficina de su padre, boca arriba, mientras en la contestadora quedaba grabado otro mensaje de un preocupado Balder.

_-Hey, Loki escúchame, si no quieres hablar conmigo aún por lo de las invitaciones ¡Vale! pero la fiesta irá si o si mañana por la noche y necesito confirmar lo que haremos...-Suspiró, estaba hablando lo más rápido que podía para que todo el mensaje quedara grabado-Déjame un mensaje por Facebook, o envíame a la mierda por Twitter, pero dame una respuesta. Adiós amigo._

Estaba en el suelo, sobre la alfombra -_Tal como esa noche_- pensó.

* * *

-¿Estás seguro que no has hecho esto antes?-.

Thor estaba inquieto, preocupado cerrando cada ventana y cortina. Hace 10 minutos que habían entrado en la habitación de un pequeño motel a un lado de la carretera. Él mismo lo escogió, pagó, y afortunadamente no les hicieron un control de identidad. Estaban adentro y Loki se había hecho el camino hasta su entrepierna cuidadosamente deslizando hacia abajo el cierre de su pantalón azul. El rubio quedó paralizado por un segundo al verlo arrodillado a sus pies, acariciando por sobre la tela su miembro que empezaba a endurecerse poco a poco, la imagen era enviciante. Sostuvo por un momento la cabeza de Loki con ambas manos, peinando sus oscuros cabellos hacia atrás, alcanzando la piel de sus mejillas suaves y níveas aún infantiles. Entonces jaló el pantalón de un solo tirón hacia abajo dejándolo absolutamente expuesto, y no esperó otro segundo, solo se humedeció los labios con su lengua rosada y atrapó la punta del miembro de Thor con ellos.

Un trueno, iba a comenzar a llover afuera. La luz se fue en ese momento dejándolos a oscuras en aquella habitación de motel. Y pronto los relámpagos hicieron que todo en la habitación se tiñera de azul, al igual que la pálida piel de Loki, que tuvo que utilizar ambas manos para introducir el resto del endurecido miembro en su boca mientras lo acariciaba suavemente con su lengua, succionando, saboreándolo por completo. Los movimientos comenzaron a acelerarse, y Thor le indicó el ritmo tomándolo con fuerza desde su cuello mientras las rodillas desnudas de Loki hacían fricción sobre la alfombra burdeo del motel.

-Ahh, no te detengas…-alcanzó a gemir antes de llegar al orgasmo y correrse por completo en la pequeña boca de loki.

Loki lo tragó todo, no sin antes dirigirle una descarada mirada a Thor mientras lo hacía.

Se levantó del suelo casi enseguída examinando sus rodillas rojas. Por un momento se sintió algo avergonzado, de seguro otras veces se lo habían hecho mejor que él y su pensamiento lo deprimió un poco.

Mientras el rubio se acomodaba el pantalón él se apresuró a recoger de la mesita de noche una botella de whisky que habían traido con ellos desde el bar en el cual se encontraron. Bebió un trago al seco ante la mirada curiosa de Thor.

-Wow ¿no eres muy joven para ser eso?.-le dijo algo sorprendido, pero solo queriendo molestarlo.

-¿Qué edad crees que tengo? dijo soltando una risa sarcastica.

-No más que yo, de eso estoy seguro.-

-¿Cuantos años tienes tú?.-

-Treinta y cinco.-¿de verdad eso importaba ahora?.

Loki bebió otro trago.

-Eso fue todo ¿verdad? ó mientras buscaba sus pantalones en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-Me encantaría volverte a mirada de thor parecía suplicante, estaba claro que había quedado complacido con las atenciones del adolescente de ojos verdes.

Rodeó su fina cintura con ambas manos y atrajo a hasta él su cuerpo aún juvenil. Solo se detuvo para hundir su rostro en los cabellos negros y desordenados de Loki y aspirar su suave aroma. Estaba seguro de que esta no sería la última vez que ambos se encontrarían, claro que no.

-Pero no es más que esto.-Su voz se tornó dura, aún sin separarse de Loki-Es solo sexo.

Un nudo se alojó en la garganta de Loki en ese segundo. Había algo en el rubio de ojos azules, algo que no podía explicar pero que le atraía tan fuertemente. Era incomprensible, pero no había mucho que entender en realidad. Un adolescente y un hombre mayor, teniendo sexo por diversión de vez en cuando en moteles baratos.

-Solo por diversión.-

-Si, solo por diversión.-Confirmó el rubio.

Un sabor amargo quedó en la boca de Loki. No, no era el whisky, quizá solo el sentirse usado.

* * *

Hola personas! espero que les haya gustado este capítulo!

si lo han estado esperando entonces perdón por la tardanza :c pero ya saben,esto de la universidad y todo.

Un abrazo a todos y espero sus cariñosos reviews :3


	7. Fiesta Primera Parte

Balder permanecía esperando paciente junto a la entrada del pequeño local que escogió para pasar la ocasión, siguiendo el ritmo de la música de "never let me down" con su cabeza mientras sostenía un vaso de vodka. Sabía que Loki llegaría, tarde, pero que llegaría. Le envió la dirección por mensaje de texto por lo menos una docena de veces, para asegurarse de que todo fuera de acuerdo al último plan que acordaron. El lugar era de mala muerte, pésima reputación, pero tocaban música acorde a los gustos de ambos, incluyendo que el resto de sus compañeros jamás supondrían que ellos llegarían a celebrar el cumpleaños de Loki ahí. Él no dejaba de chequear su celular de vez en cuando, tampoco quería molestarlo, porque Loki era lo suficientemente bipolar como para molestarse por un simple mensaje de texto de dos palabras.

* * *

Las copas de champagne se alzaron en medio del flash de alguna cámara que captaba el maravilloso momento del anuncio del compromiso. Todo fue extrañamente rápido, el brindis, la foto, los aplausos. Todo era irreal para Thor en esos momentos, las luces brillantes que lo enceguecían lo estaban haciendo volver a la realidad de una manera escalofriante, como si recién despertara de un largo sueño, como si la droga que consumió por la mañana para pasar los nervios estuviera dejando de hacer efecto. Entonces una delgada mano de dedos afilados rodea su brazo musculoso, es Sif, que lo arrastra lentamente a saludar a los familiares que acaban de llegar. Es tarde y la música de fiesta comienza a sonar, hay una banda tocando en medio de un pequeño escenario y Thor se pregunta quien los ha contratado, porque a él nunca le ha gustado "Depeche Mode" ni "Personal Jesus" y en otro par de segundos está abrazando a una tía lejana de la novia, se intenta apartar pero al parecer no puede evitar ser el centro de atracción del evento, porque claro, él es el novio. Al otro lado de la habitación puede ver la salvación, sus padres están conversando animadamente junto a otra pareja, piensa que es buena idea unirse a ellos para escapar de los desagradables saludos a gente que no quiere conocer, y se excusa con ellos torpemente para arrastrarse entre la multitud. Unos brazos más amables lo rodean por el cuello, Frigga lo besa en las mejillas y él se siente a salvo. No puede escuchar nada por lo alto de la música pero saluda a la pareja que está junto a ellos, parecen amables, la señora es alta y de largo cabello negro que le resulta en algo familiar.

-Felicidades Thor-Alcanza de decir la mujer antes de que la música comience a sonar otra vez.

Entonces Odin los aparta de la fiesta y los invita a pasar a otro salón más tranquilo. Frigga se abanica con un pañuelo acalorada y la otra mujer la sigue, ahora que la observa bajo una luz más natural se sorprende de la palidez de su piel.

-¿Recuerdas a los Sres Laufeyson?- Pregunta Odin mientras ríe junto al otro hombre, que es igual de pálido que su mujer.

-¿Debería?-pronuncia como respuesta algo apenado.

-Bah...no te preocupes Thor, de seguro estabas muy pequeño para recordarnos, pero con tu padre hemos sido grandes amigos y enemigos desde la universidad ¿verdad? nosotros tenemos nuestra historia-El hombre Ríe y Thor se siente más cómodo con la situación-Y mi Nombre es Laufey, ya estamos entre hombres ¿no?

-Eso creo.-

Frigga y la otra mujer regresan a unirse al grupo.

-¿Ya lo están asustando?-ríe la esposa de Laufey- Míralo, si está tan pálido como nuestro travieso Loki.

Todo el contenido de whisky que Thor acaba de beber en un trago fue expulsado a chorro sobre los manteles de tela apilados junto a la puerta.

* * *

-Realmente tú tienes fe en mi, eh ¿Balder?

-Tú eres mi Jesús.

El abrazo fue breve, tal vez por que Loki estaba desesperado por conseguir un trago o porque sabía que el momento era incomodo para su amigo sabiendo su condición sexual o algo parecido.

Ambos se acercaron a la barra y se sentaron ignorando las miradas despectivas de los hombres a su alrededor. Sin decir una palabra Balder bebió todo el contenido de su vaso de vodka que sostuvo durante el tiempo que esperó a Loki junto a la puerta, y pidió 4 más al barman que estuvo a punto de protestar hasta que Loki sacó un enorme fajo de billetes del bolsillo de su camisa y lo depositó en el jarro de las propinas.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso estuviste asaltando bancos todo este tiempo?

-Cállate, claro que no-le respondió molesto-Asalté mi propia cuenta bancaria.

-Supongo que eso es bueno-pronunció Balder levantando los hombros.

-Es mi cumpleaños, por cierto.

Balder le sonrió burlón mientras metía la mano a su bolsillo para sacar su celular.

-Ahora, pídeme un deseo.

-Okey...espero que no sea un anillo de compromiso, porque de verdad solo te veo como amigo y no quiero herir…

-En serio, no estoy bromeando.

-Deseo que no hayas cagado mi fiesta... ¡AUTCH!

El puño de Balder viajó tan rápido a su hombro que a penas en realidad si pudo sentirlo, exceptuando por el crujido de su espalda cuando se acomodó en el banquillo.

-Yo no te jodí tu fiestecilla, y esto es en serio ¿quieres una fiestecilla?

-Dame algo grande.

Balder rió malévolamente al mismo tiempo que texteaba algo que Loki no alcanzó a descifrar, pero de verdad le intrigaba saber que estaba tramando su amigo. Tuvo que esperar otro par de minutos antes de que éste confirmara realmente y dejara de reír solo para sí mismo.

-Bien, escucha atento, sé que esto te animará-rió otra vez atrayendo las miradas de las personas a su alrededor-Los chicos estan planeando cagar una "Fiestecilla" esta noche, dicen que Volstagg, el hermano mayor de Dex, se estuvo acostando con una chica.

-Perdona, pero no entiendo nada ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

-Pensé que te encantaría tirar unos cuantos fuegos artificiales o tal vez entrar y beber unas cuantas cervezas gratuitas y no perdernos el video de sexo entre la novia y Volstagg en medio de la ceremonia.

-Bien, te acompañaré, solo porque es algo que me animará cuando vea sus caras al pasar el video de sexo.


	8. Fiesta Segunda Parte

Hogun se estacionó con su auto azul un par de calles más arriba del bar. Ambos habían acordado fingir demencia de lo sucedido esa noche, de su ausencia en su "Verdadera" fiesta de cumpleaños al otro lado de la ciudad, realmente no se quería imaginar lo que todo el mundo estaría diciendo sobre él, las risas, las burlas, toda esa tortura mental e innecesaria le estaba provocando nauseas.

Ambos guardaron silencio y abordaron la parte trasera del auto. Hogun los observó con una mirada desaprobatoria a través del espejo retrovisor, suspiró profundo para aliviar la molestia que sentía por el par de amigos que les dejaron plantados.

-Bien, esto será divertido.

-Lo sabemos-Sonrió Balder entusiasmado a su amigo-¿verdad?

-Yep.

-Deberías disfrutar, amigo, esta es tu noche-dijo Hogun dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa por el espejo-Prometo no decepcionarte.

-Si esto no es mejor que una fiesta entonces, y que quede claro, ambos estarán en problemas.

La radio se encendió en una estación aleatoria, música punk estaba sonando a todo volumen en ese momento. Hogun pisó el acelerador tan fuerte que Loki y Balder tuvieron que sostenerse en sus asientos, abrochando sus cinturones de seguridad tan rápido como pudieron mientras se observaban mutuamente cuestionándose de forma mental "¿quién le ha dado licencia a este tipo?". Lo que no tenían idea era que "Nadie" le había dado la licencia de conducir.

Avanzaron por calles en las cuales ellos nunca habían atravesado, a Balder le pareció estar dando vueltas en círculos por aproximadamente unos 5 minutos, pero Hogun solo se estaba divirtiendo con ellos. Él era el mayor del grupo junto con Volstagg, hace unos años que habían dejado la escuela pero continuaban visitando a sus amigos, molestando a otros, surtiendo de droga a otros grupos, sinceramente no tenían nada mejor que hacer con sus vidas, más que armar peleas callejeras. El grupo se hacía llamar "Los guerreros" y se rumoreaba que en aquel grupo antiguamente participaba Sif, la mujer en disputa en esta ocasión.

-Este es el asunto-comenzó Hogun sintiéndose la persona más sabia en el planeta-Cuando a ustedes les guste una mujer, una mujer de verdad, ésta no puede irse con nadie hasta que para ustedes deje de ser "objeto" de interés ¿Me entienden?

Loki tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de hablar.

-No me gustan las mujeres.-

Hubo silencio en el auto hasta el término del recorrido. Estacionaron a las afueras de un salón de eventos muy elegante. Balder lo conocía, sus abuelos habían tenido la fiesta de aniversario en ese mismo lugar hace unos días, exclamó con mucha emoción, pero Loki lo calmó con un codazo.

-Bien chicos, entremos, diviértanse y disfruten de la función.- Hogun se acomodó la horrible corbata color sandía que llevaba puesta e ingresó primero al lugar.

Había gente en medio del salón bailando muy juntos, al ritmo de una música romántica que ninguno de los tres conocía. El mayor se separó rápidamente de ellos, y Balder hizo lo mismo tomando otra dirección en la sala. Mientras Loki quedaba de pie a la entrada observando a la gente, caras familiares por todos lados, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase estaban por ahí, intentando pasar inadvertidos hasta el gran momento del video.

-Te podría invitar a una copa, pero no estoy seguro si es legal en éste estado.

La voz, la inconfundible voz profunda y varonil, no necesitaba darse la vuelta para descubrir quién era. Su perfume ya estaba a su alrededor. Pero el rubio era impaciente, hábilmente deslizó su mano por el brazo del moreno, recorriendo con el torso de su mano desde el hombro hasta rozar la piel de la mano del otro, haciéndolo temblar.

-Aceptaría cualquier cosa en estos momentos.-le desafió.

La sonrisa en el rostro del rubio no podía ser disimulada, por un minuto pensó que les estaban observando, pero todos los invitados estaban disfrutando demasiado de la fiesta como para distraerse con banalidades.

-Por un momento pensé que no vendrías.

Una minúscula parte del cerebro, y los sentidos no sexuales de Loki, comenzaron a funcionar con normalidad ante tales palabras.

-¿Cómo sabrías que vendría?-Su voz temblorosa fue imposible de disimular.

Comenzaba a tener un terrible presentimiento… ¿sería posible acaso? Recordó la nota, la nota que sus padres le dejaron sobre el escritorio. Ahora estaba bajando, cayendo, de la nube que lo mantuvo en lo más alto del cielo al momento en que escuchó su voz y sintió su presencia. Por supuesto que Thor sabía que él vendría de alguna u otra forma, porque sus padres estaban en la misma fiesta, y claro que él era el novio. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho al instante.

-Uno escucha cosas ¿sabes?.-

El rubio lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró por la orilla del salón, hasta la parte más oscura, una puerta entreabierta le hacía sospechar a Loki lo que venía a continuación. El mayor cerró la puerta suavemente tras de él, la luz de la sala estaba apagada y tan solo un pequeño resplandor nocturno se colaba por las persianas. Loki sintió la mano de su compañero alcanzar el cinturón negro de su jeans, atrayéndolo con violencia hasta su cuerpo musculoso y duro.

-Creo…creo que deberíamos conversar primero.

-No.-Declaró el rubio.

-Te vas a casar.

-No todavía.

Un beso selló sus labios con pasión. Pero en éste notaba algo distinto, no era como los anteriores. Estaba ese sabor amargo, una sensación de que ya no era, absolutamente e irremediablemente, correcto lo que estaba pasando entre ellos dos.

-¡Qué haces!

-besarte ¿Qué, acaso ya no te gusta?

La sonrisa burlona, la manera en que se estaba sintiendo inferior a él en todos los sentidos, sentirse nuevamente usado, nada más que un objeto para el mayor, no hizo más que acrecentar la rabia que sentía por él al momento de enterarse de su compromiso con Sif, la prostituta.

-De ningún modo, ya no estoy para tu entretenimiento.

-Qué diablos?….

-Tomate un segundo para entenderlo-Dijo con un nudo en la garganta, como si hace mucho quisiera decirlo-O mejor una vida entera.

Buscó la puerta en medio de la oscuridad y giró la manilla varias veces de forma torpe, nerviosa, antes de abandonar la sala. Thor estaba absolutamente boquiabierto después de escuchar las palabras del moreno, en su cabeza no lograba comprender cómo éste se podía estar resistiendo a sus encantos, cuando en noches anteriores lo tenía comiendo a sus pies, como un baboso. Pero lo siguió, fue tras él en medio de su fiesta de compromiso. Vio como Loki se escabullía entre la multitud que bailaba acelerada en medio del salón, por un momento creyó perderlo, pero no sintió miedo ni temor de que los invitados lo vieran persiguiendo de esa forma a un chico, a un niño de escuela. Lo tomó por el antebrazo ante la mirada asustada de Loki, jamás imaginó enfrentarse a él en público, y por 5 segundos estuvo a punto de hacer algo realmente estúpido, pero las luces se encendieron y la música se detuvo, ahora los estaban observando a ellos.

-¡Thor!-escuchó su nombre por el micrófono, era la novia-¿Dónde estás cariño?

Era el momento del video.

El rubio soltó el antebrazo del menor lentamente, al mismo tiempo que todos los invitados comenzaban a aplaudirle. Loki solo se quedó en su lugar, esperando no ser visto por sus padres antes de que el video fuera expuesto para el deleite del público.

-Damas y caballeros-pronunció una voz masculina por otro micrófono-El Señor Thor Odinson.

Hubo más aplausos enseguida. Las luces se volvieron tenues, en algún rincón del lugar se escucharon pequeñas risas, era Hogun y sus amigos, los podría reconocer en cualquier parte. La cinta no tardó en comenzar. Al principio solo era la pantalla en negro, el Dj encargado de poner la cinta se comenzó a inquietar, pero no logró quitar el disco del computador porque estaba aparentemente trabado. Entonces la pantalla cambió de negro a sepia en menos de un segundo, dos figuras humanas sobre una cama de colcha magenta, quitándose la ropa interior el uno al otro. Se produjo un silencio absoluto entre los invitados, incluyendo al novio y la novia, el rostro de ésta última estaba tomando un color rojo intenso. Se reconocía en el video, sabía lo que seguía, sabía quién lo había hecho, recordó lo que torpemente hizo esa noche. Ahora música acompañaba la imagen, música y risas. Sif se levantaba de la cama y comenzaba a bailarle de forma sensual al chico, torpemente golpeó con su zapato la cámara que tenían instalada en la habitación. La chica reía a carcajadas, a penas pudiendo sostenerse en pie, tomó la cámara del suelo y enfocó su rostro, claramente era Sif, la novia.

Se escuchó un gran alboroto en la sala, gritos, risas, más gritos de horror. Los encargados del sonido y video estaban intentando de todas las maneras posibles quitarlo del reproductor, pero todo esfuerzo era en vano. El mismo hermano de Volstagg se encargó de pegarlo hace unas horas atrás.

Pero el video seguía su curso, la imagen saltó del acercamiento al rostro de Sif a una intensa sesión de Sexo, en que la novia no paraba de gritar excitada el nombre de su acompañante, más otras groserías, maldiciones, insultos innecesarios de reproducir.

-¡Sif!-Gritó Thor.

De algún lado cogió un martillo y caminó peligrosamente hasta el reproductor en el cual estaba pegado el video, dándole no una, si no varias veces violentos y certeros golpes con el martillo, hasta que varias piezas del computador comenzaron a saltar por todos lados. Ahora había silencio y gente retrocediendo al ver la imagen de un novio furioso desquitando su ira con el computador, sosteniendo con fuerza el martillo en sus manos. Alguien gritó ¡No la mates! y Loki está seguro de que fue el mismo Hogun. Thor jadeaba inmóvil ante una novia que cubría su rostro con ambas manos, queriendo desaparecer del planeta, temiendo un golpe por parte del novio enojado, con el honor destruido y humillado públicamente frente a todas las personas que le conocían.

Entonces, antes de que cualquiera pudiese decir algo, los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a explotar junto a la puerta de entrada. La alarma de incendios fue activada y los aspersores de seguridad comenzaron a lanzar agua sobre todos los presentes, que salieron corriendo por las puertas de emergencia, incluidos Loki, Balder, Hogun y su grupo de amigos vengativos.

El único que quedó adentro fue Thor, inmóvil en la misma posición. Porque hasta Sif escapó a la primera oportunidad.


	9. Cuando Naces para ser amante, naces para

**Capítulo 9: Cuando naces para ser amante, naces para sufrir.**

La alarma del despertador otra vez, sonando de forma insistente junto a su almohada. Nunca entendía esa mala costumbre de meter el aparato debajo ella, como si se fuera a quedar dormido si lo pusiese en otro lugar.

Era la mañana del domingo y despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, un mareo, no recordaba haber bebido tanto licor como para quedar en esas condiciones, solo tomó un par de tragos en el bar, en la fiesta nada. Su Cabeza volvió a doler cuando intentó sentarse en su cama. Ahora tenía una enorme laguna mental, no recordaba nada luego de escapar de la fiesta de Thor junto con sus amigos, después de cruzar la puerta todo se volvió negro.

Cogió su teléfono celular del suelo de la habitación, estaba enredado con sus jeans y camiseta, junto a otro montón de ropa sucia. Necesitaba marcarle a Balder y saber en qué había terminado todo.

-¿No lo recuerdas?

-Creo que no-respondió sujetando su cabeza con la mano que tenía libre.

-Nos subimos todos al auto, había ron, MUCHO.

-Continué bebiendo entonces.

-Como condenado-Rió al otro lado de la línea.

-Diablos.

-Estabas como…raro, poseído-Ahora su tono de voz sonaba preocupante.

-Fue solo…la emoción-Trató de buscar las palabras necesarias para tranquilizarlo, pero pensar no era su fuerte en estos momentos.

-¿Sucedió algo ahí dentro? ¿Algo de lo que debiera enterarme?

-Nada.

-Okey.

Colgó enseguida, si Balder comenzaba a sospechar o finalmente descubría la verdadera historia todo terminaría muy jodido.

Entonces su celular comenzó a hacer un montón de ruido, mensajes de texto llegaban uno tras otro, el sonido del aparato era tan alto que Loki tomó su almohada para cubrirlo, hasta que el sonido se detuvo. El sospechaba, sospechaba que toda esa enorme cantidad de mensajes de Texto serían de Thor, no quería verlos realmente, pero siempre la curiosidad es nuestra peor enemiga.

Cincuenta, cincuenta mensajes de Thor, Muchos de ellos repetían frases como: _"PERDONAME" "NO ERA ESTA LA FORMA EN QUE PENSABA CONTARTELO" "NECESITO VERTE" "NECESITO QUE HABLEMOS" "EXTRAÑO TUS BESOS…"_

-Hijo de puta…

Era necesario, fue lo que se repitió mentalmente antes de responderle. Quería acabar las cosas de un modo distinto, hacerle entender de una buena vez que ya no sería más un objeto, un juguete de placer. Era muy joven para terminar de esa manera, por muchos que fueran los grandes encantos que poseía el rubio. Estaba asqueado de sí mismo.

Respondió a uno de sus últimos mensajes de texto, fijando hora y lugar de encuentro, no necesitaba que todo el mundo los viera caminando a medio día por la ciudad, así que escogió la misma habitación de motel en la cual tuvieron su primer encuentro. Solo para torturarlo, solo para aclararle que ya no podría poseerlo de ningún modo.

El rubio llegó antes de la hora fijada, pagó la cuenta y esperó paciente sentado en un pequeño sofá ubicado en un rincón de la habitación. Fue extraño para él, por que no recordaba los colores de las paredes, ni el color de la alfombra sobre la cual estuvieron revolcándose, porque no había ninguna luz encendida en ese encuentro, nada que pudiera exponerlos demasiado para que los descubrieran por accidente. Loki llegó minutos después, ingresó directamente a la habitación sin siquiera golpear la puerta. Lo encontró sentado, mirando fijamente la alfombra con la cabeza entre las manos. No quiso acercarse demasiado, solo se sentó en la orilla de la cama, en silencio.

-He cometido tantos errores-Su voz era de angustia, a punto de explotar, se podía notar, Loki podía sentirlo.

-Yo también.

-Nunca debí comprometerme con Sif.

-Nunca debiste acercarte a mí.

Thor levantó la cabeza solo para buscar los ojos verde esmeralda y comprobar la verdad, ojos que ahora estaban brillantes por lágrimas que se negaban a brotar.

-Es un error de los dos.-

El moreno golpeó con su mano derecha el espacio vacío que quedaba junto a él en la cama, invitando al rubio a sentarse a su lado. Thor arrastró los pies al levantarse del sofá y dejó caer su pesada espalda sobre el colchón, quedando boca arriba en la cama. Loki lo observó un momento, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos doblados sobre la cabeza, respiraba con dificultad, probablemente porque estaba nervioso, sus labios entre abiertos permanecían húmedos y rosados. No pudo contener las ganas de besarlos, se aferró al torso de Thor y los besó, los besó una y otra vez mientras sus inquietas manos recorrían la musculosa anatomía de su compañero. El rubio abrió sus ojos sorprendidos, pero al mismo tiempo absolutamente entregado, era lo que deseaba tener desde hace mucho tiempo, al joven Loki entre sus brazos, impaciente, mordiendo, lamiendo, succionando su cuello bronceado mientras con una mano apretaba los firmes pectorales de Thor, quien con un solo movimiento lo montó sobre él en la cama. Recibió una sonrisa a cambio, un movimiento y ambas erecciones hicieron un maravilloso contacto, las caderas de Loki no dejaron de moverse y Thor comenzó a responder, quería arrancarle la camiseta de una sola vez y tocar nuevamente esa suave y tersa piel, entonces el más joven comenzó a quitarse el cinturón de su pantalón, dejando desabrochado el primer botón solo para darle el gusto a Thor de que terminara de quitarle la ropa. El rubio no tardó en responder y lo tomó de la cintura para dejarlo boca arriba en la cama, se arrodilló en el suelo y fue bajando el jeans lentamente, liberando también a su miembro.

Por primera vez los papeles estaban invertidos, quien podría pensar que ahora era el gran Thor quien estaba de rodillas junto a Loki, acariciando la punta de su miembro erecto con sus dedos, sintiendo su humedad, envolviéndolo con su mano, moviéndola de arriba a bajo.

-Hazlo ya.-le ordenó.

Su voz sonaba dura, seria, pero Thor estaba muy distraído como para notarlo. Acercó su boca hasta la punta y le dio una certera primera lamida, su sabor era tan dulce que no pudo contener las ganas de probarla toda, poco a poco introdujo cada centímetro en su boca acariciando el falo con su lengua. Loki estaba en el cielo, lo disfrutaba, la forma en que acompañaba cada succión con su mano, lamiendo y apretando, con su mano libre acaricia sus testículos, jugando hasta bajar a su entrada. No lo resistía más, la forma en que Thor devoraba cada centímetro de su carne dura mirándolo directo a los ojos, enloquecía, jugaba con la lengua, lo liberaba, lamía y lo penetraba con ella. Loki comenzó a mover sus caderas contra la boca de Thor que formaba con sus labios una "O" perfecta atrapando su carne, aumentaba la velocidad, sentía ese cosquilleo en la parte baja de su vientre justo antes de alcanzar el orgasmo.

-Thoor…ahh..

Alcanzó a pronunciar antes de acabar en abundancia en su boca, el rubio saboreó la esencia del menor en su lengua, tragando todo lo que había y dando otras últimas lamidas al miembro aún erecto de Loki, aquel liquido era más delicioso de lo que él se llegó a imaginar. Casi sin respiración se recostó junto a Loki en la cama, jadeando, ansioso por lo que venía ahora, desabrochó su propio pantalón para liberar su erección mientras Loki se acomodaba junto a él.

-¿Duele? Le preguntó con voz dulce, había un cierto tono rosa en sus mejillas, pero no dejaba de verse atractivo.

-Ajá-respondió pasando la mano por su boca, limpiando los últimos rastros de Loki que quedaban.

Y ante sus ojos incrédulos, el moreno se levantó de la cama y acomodó su jeans y su cinturón blanco, con una sonrisa en sus labios se subió el cierre y se acomodó la chaqueta.

-Ahora que ya ha terminado….bueno, me iré.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te irás?

Thor se tuvo que arrastrar por la cama para alcanzarlo. Loki estaba absolutamente serio, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, el tono rosa de sus mejillas disminuyó rápido. El rubio intentó alcanzar la mano del menor pero este la apartó con asco.

-¿Te ha parecido divertido que jueguen contigo?, solo sexo, recuérdalo.

El rubio casi sintió su mandíbula estrellarse contra la alfombra de la habitación, Loki dio un enorme portazo antes de marcharse, dejándolo solo, con el pantalón semi abierto y el gusto en su boca que antes parecía dulce se volvió amargo. Acababa de pagar todas sus malas acciones de la peor manera, acababa de ser usado de la misma manera en que él usó a Loki. Ahora Thor estaba solo, sin Sif, sin Loki, mientras éste caminaba a casa con la sonrisa más grande que pudo llegar a tener jamás clavada en su rostro.


End file.
